The present invention resides in novel housing or packaging means for a laser device and particularly laser devices that use side pumping from excited laser diodes into a crystal or other gain medium. The present housing represents an important advancement to devices such as the laser devices disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,177, issued Feb. 14, 1989 and 4,864,584, issued Sept. 5, 1989. The present housing or packaging provides improved means for making the electrical connections to certain of the laser elements such as to the laser diode pump sources, it provides a relatively compact, flat rugged design, it provides adjustable mirror holders and mounts, and the subject package is able to be mounted on thermoelectric coolers and associated heat sinks located outside of the sealed enclosure of the subject means to provide means for maintaining a desired laser operating temperature. The present construction uses a one piece sculptured resonator base plate which serves as the main support for the elements of the laser, a one piece closure member, and the device employs means for adjusting the alignment of the mirrors, which adjustment mean can be controlled using external inputs thus enabling even a small amount of mirror misalignment to be compensated for and by means that can be made to operate automatically in real time. The present construction lends itself to use with lasers operating in several modes including in continuous wave mode (CW) which is an important advantage in some applications. The relatively flat construction of the subject laser housing also enables a plurality of similarly housed lasers to be arranged in a stacked configuration and held together by common fasteners if desired.